Evil Angel
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: When Roxas goes to sleep he has a dream of an evil angel but when he dreams hes in a hospital with cancer and the evil angel is giveing to him...might get turned into a chapter story...this ia a romance/tagedy/supernatural


_**Evil Angel**_

_song-Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin_

i dont own anything but the plot

_**Hold it together.  
Birds of a feather.  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer.  
Spreading the cancer.  
You are the faith inside me.  
No, Don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Remember!  
Remember!**_

Axel wacted Roxas crawled towards him. "You..Are my faith the faith inside me...Please don't leave me to die here please...Please!!"

Axel stepped back with every inch Roxas got closer. "I have the answer...I'm spreading the cancer you have Roxas...So please don't touch me..."

Roxas's arm gave out causeing him to fall on the ground. "Help me survive here!!"

Axel turned and walked a couple steps away and turned his head and looked back at Roxas. "Don't remember me.." Axel walked off and Roxas watched Axel leave and turn the corner.

"I'll remember.." Roxas whispered

_**Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (Ahhh)**_

Roxas sat up straight and bed and looked at the sleeping face of Axel Roxas whiped his forhead. "Another dream..."

Axel looked at Roxas. "Are you okay..?"

"Yeah...Juast had a nightmare..." Roxas smiled weakly at Axel.

Axel scooted closer to Roxas who was now laying down and put his arms around him. "I'll take care of you."

Roxas smiled warmly and cuddled closer to Axels just and in no time was back to sleep.

_**  
I'm a believer.  
Nothing could be worse.  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal.  
Driving the nail.  
Hoping to find a savior.  
No, don't, leave me to die here.  
Help me survive here, alone.  
Don't Surrender!  
Surrender!**_

Roxas layed in the hospital bed and sighed. "Nothing can be worse then this..No one comes to vist me...Not even my imnginary firends...Psh there not even friends"

Axel walked in. "No..its bad to talk to ones self..Espcially if there in a hospital.."

Roxas huffed. "Your one to talk."

Axel turned around. "I'm going to leave."

Roxas leaned forward in his bed. "Don't go..Don't leave me here..I need someone to help me survive the cancer you gave me..."

Axel hung his head and leaned against the door frame with his back to Roxas. "You won't find a savior...There is no saviors left."

Roxas outstrenced his hand. "Then be my savior!!"

Axel looked at Roxas. "I can't...I'm only and evil angel...Surrender Roxas just Surrender..."

"I won't surrender...Be my savior!!" Roxas fell backwards in the bed cause the nurse came in and pushed him backwards onto the bed. "Doctor he's talking to himself again.."

The doctor came in and put a needle in Roxas arm.

Roxas moved his arm so the doctor kept missing. "Don't when ever you use that stuff in the needle on me he leaves..."

The doctor shook his head and left giving up. The nurse looked at Roxas and shook her head at the boy.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Why do you leave me? When they inject me with that stuff?"

Axel shrugged.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Will you put me to sleep? And wrap me in your wings?"

Axel nodded. "But I can't promise you'll wake up.."

Roxas nodded. "But I'll be with you right? If I never wake up again...Right...?"

"Yes..."

_**  
Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?  
**_

Axel woke up and saw that Roxas was pale so he layed his head on Roxas's chest then tried franctilly to find a pulse.

"Why...? Why!!" Axel cried and started shaking Roxas lifeless body hoping that if he shook Roxas enough that he would come back to life...But nothing happened. Axel started crying harder.

_**  
Put me to sleep, Evil Angel.  
Open your wings, Evil Angel. (oohh)  
Fly over me, Evil Angel.  
Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel? **_

R&R

im thinking about re-writing this with out the lyrucs u know making it a chapter thing..but i dont know


End file.
